Dreams Are Made of This
by Fer-chan
Summary: Se ele não fizesse o primeiro passo não poderia fazer os próximos, sim estamos falando de sexo, sexo e sexo iminentemente sexo. Ora, ele tinha hormônios como todo homem que exala sensualidade por aí—Já acabou Sasuke-kun? Pelo que você mostra nos treinamentos pensei que tinha mais resistência. ela sorriu marota me tirando do sério.Ela era irritantemente deliciosa. Ela seria minha UN


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse, há sei lá meu...

_Romance / Humor / Hentai_

**Sinopse:** E é aí que vem o pior; se ele não fizesse o primeiro passo, não poderia fazer os próximos, sim, estamos falando de sexo, sexo e sexo iminentemente sexo. Ora, ele tinha hormônios como todo homem que exala sensualidade por aí. Eu empurrei a porta até dar espaço para eu poder entrar com fúria. Os olhos verdes dela se abriram de surpresa quando engatei as mãos nas suas pernas separando-as e obrigando-a abraçar minha cintura até encurrala-la na parede mais próxima.—Sasuke o que você es... —não deixei ela terminar a frase que fosse. Ela seria minha.

:

**Dreams Are Made of This**

:

Uchiha Sasuke, o vingador, já havia tomado muitas decisões difíceis em sua vida, mas sim, ele era humano e automaticamente havia nele um resquício de dúvida. Ele podia tomar decisões difíceis a qualquer hora e a qualquer momento sem pestanejar, mas para alguns assuntos – amorosos, diga-se de passagem – o Uchiha era um pouco indeciso, ou melhor, vamos falar abertamente e sem firulas: ele era muito indeciso, inseguro e geralmente fazia o papel de estátua quando o assunto fugia para esses lados românticos. Confessar-se, então, era um tormento mais difícil que matar Uchiha Itachi e Orochimaru juntos, mais difícil que matar todos os vilões que já cruzaram seu caminho tortuoso. Era mais difícil que fazer Naruto tomar banho.

Sim, o Uchiha era indeciso e inseguro para uma única coisa: assuntos amorosos, mas especificamente – como já frisamos antes – confissões amorosas. E é aí que vem o pior; se ele não fizesse o primeiro passo, não poderia fazer os próximos, sim, estamos falando de sexo, sexo e sexo iminentemente sexo. Ora, ele tinha hormônios como todo homem que exala sensualidade por aí e é perseguido por mulheres enlouquecidas.

Sim, o Uchiha tinha um problema, grande problema, ele estava explodindo – literalmente – e mais especificamente, desde muito tempo, quando tinha 14 anos e fora experimentar tocar o próprio corpo. Simplificando: a primeira punheta nunca se esquece e ela havia sido concebida com a imagem de Haruno Sakura. Depois de um belo e molhado sonho¹.

Mas quando o Uchiha voltou e fora começar, ou melhor, tentar começar algo com a Haruno, ele fraquejou e não chegou muito longe, ao menos, não tão longe quanto ele queria.

Talvez amanhã ele concertasse isso e tentasse dizer mais uma vez para a Haruno uma confissão, pelo menos, um pouquinho decente. Eles já haviam trocado beijos e coisinhas a mais... Mas compromisso para o Uchiha era algo mais assustador do que acordar em um mundo sem tomates, portanto, resolveu dizer a besteira para a rosada que algo sério não estava em seus planos. Medo, sim: Uchiha Sasuke é medroso.

Mas hoje não! Hoje, Uchiha Sasuke iria descansar e pôr os pensamentos em ordem, talvez ensaiar algumas palavras, talvez não. Agora era tarde e o Uchiha deitaria confortavelmente, descansaria os miolos e levantaria pela manhã para pôr tudo nos eixos. O corpo relaxou e os olhos negros fecharam-se para o Morfeu.

Xxxxx

Ela nunca tinha demorado tanto para atender aquela maldita campainha. Mas quando atendeu tudo valeu a pena. Os cabelos róseos revoltos e o rosto com sono fizeram meu sangue descer todo para um único ponto, o ponto que interessava.

—Sasuke-kun! O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora? —ela abriu um filete da porta e disse abaixando a camisola meio transparente tentando cobrir aquelas coxas deliciosas, eu tive vontade de morde-la imediatamente. Meu sangue fluía mais rápido do que qualquer coisa.

Eu empurrei a porta até dar espaço para eu poder entrar com fúria. Os olhos verdes dela se abriram de surpresa quando engatei as mãos nas suas pernas separando-as e obrigando-a abraçar minha cintura até encurrala-la na parede mais próxima.

—Sasuke o que você es... —não deixei ela terminar a frase que fosse.

Ataquei sua boca doce e no começo ela não teve reação mas logo após sentir minha língua pedindo passagem ela a abriu com gosto. Ainda tentava empurrar meu peito com as mãos pequenas - era contraditório - ela ainda continuava a suspirar entre os beijos que cedia com vontade.

Enfiei uma das minhas mãos sem pudor no meio de suas pernas já abertas. O tecido da calcinha já molhada foi puxado e penetrei meus dedos dentro da cavidade húmida. Ela gemeu e enrolou os braços em meu pescoço tentando erguer o corpo e empurrou seus seios quase nus contra meus tórax tentando se livrar da intrusão, aquilo não ajudaria em nada. Continuei estocando-a com meus dedos e sentindo sua humidade escorrendo pela minha mão. Ela estava tão escorregadia que não conseguia parar de pensar em penetra-la o mais rápido possível e com violência até sentir ela gemer meu nome alto.

—Sasuke-kun... — ela abaixou a cabeça e me olhou nos olhos enquanto eu levava meus dedos molhados pelos seus fluidos vaginais e os lambia um a um lentamente. —você tem um gosto delicioso, Sakura. —disse e sua face corou e seus olhos verdes se abriram em pudor me excitando ainda mais se isso era possível.

A soltei no chão ofegante, ela passava as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados com cara de que não sabia o que diabos havia acabado de acontecer. Seu corpo estava mole e tremulo ela não conseguia o planejado que era tentar fugir do meu agarre.

—Ainda nem começou.

Sussurrei em seu ouvido erguendo-a depois de tirar e jogar minha camisa para algum lugar ao longe. A obriguei a rodear minha cintura novamente e ataquei seu pescoço com beijos molhados, mordidas e chupões enquanto ela tocava toda a extensidade das minhas costas suadas com as unhas me arranhando de leve.

Subi as escadas até pararmos em seu quarto. Em nenhum momento ela se recusou e tudo que eu ouvia era meu nome entre gemidos doces que me enlouqueciam cada vez mais enquanto eu tentava abaixar sua camisola fina para liberar em fim seus seios perfeitos aos meus olhos pela primeira vez.

A deitei na cama um pouco brusco e subi arfante ficando entre suas pernas. Puxei a camisola fina liberando finalmente seus seios. O tecido fino escorregou prendendo nos mamilos rígidos. Sua pele arrepiada. Ela tentou tampa-los com os braços mas os separei com minhas mãos, nada iria tirar aquela visão de mim.

Levei minha boca até um deles e chupei com gosto enquanto meus dedos brincavam de invadi-la mais uma vez sentindo seus fluidos fazerem meus dedos escorrerem para dentro dela com vontade.

Ela se contorcia como em uma tortura enquanto agarrava meus cabelos colando minha cabeça ainda mais ao corpo dela. Minha outra mão apertou o seio livre beliscando o mamilo rígido, sentia que meu pênis iria explodir, estava cada vez mais rígido. Eu estava quase no limite já o sentia inchado e chegava a doer mas eu ainda tinha muito mais para explorar daquele corpo perfeito, queria invadir todos os detalhes visíveis e escondidos.

Deixei o mamilo sobre protestos em gemidos saídos da boca dela. Subi e a olhei com um sorriso de canto, seu rosto suado e corado a boca meio aberta buscando ar. Engatei uma das minhas mãos na lateral de sua calcinha e puxei com violência até rasga-la.

—não...—ela tentou puxar minha mão para para-la mas não havia tempo eu já tinha arrancado a calcinha de seu corpo deixando a peça em tiras. Tudo que pude ouvir foi uma gargalhada baixa gutural saindo de sua garganta.

Desci com beijos pelo seu ventre e mordi com força sua cintura fina de porcelana.

—Isso dói! —ela reclamou em meio a risinhos.

Deixei uma leve marca enquanto ela protestava em forma de gemidos. Abri mais um pouco suas pernas a contra gosto - já que ela insistia em fecha-las -, enterrei meu rosto ali e com minha língua procurei o clitóris rodeei-o com minha língua com movimentos lentos para depois passar a rápidos e mordisca-lo de leve, seu corpo retorcia e eu a segurava, seus gemidos eram altos e sem folego ela apertava as mãos suaves pelos meus cabelos sem saber muito o que fazer. Podia sentir seu útero inchando enquanto ela arfava.

Minha língua deslizou para sua cavidade sentindo toda sua essência escorrendo quente por minha boca. Brinquei com minha língua enquanto sentia suas paredes internas contraindo-se pedindo por mais. Ela gemia meu nome baixo me tirando do controle com a voz doce pedindo para eu não parar, ela mal sabia, eu não pararia por nada.

Puxei seu quadril com ambas as mãos e escutei um protesto arfante e enterrei mais minha cabeça entre suas pernas e a succionei totalmente bebendo tudo que podia como sempre havia desejado, ela tinha um gosto doce, ótimo. Ela emaranhou as mãos em meus cabelos negros e não os soltava mais.

Eu poderia enlouquecer a qualquer momento, o que Haruno Sakura havia feito comigo? Ela era só uma garotinha companheira de time que me cercava a todo momento. Que eu havia atacado em um momento de loucura extrema anos antes.

Eu estava fora de controle como nunca antes, estava adicto de seu corpo e não era somente desde aquele momento foi a muito tempo antes quando seus olhos verdes me passaram verdades e amor.

Sua pele era tão macia eu não podia parar de toca-la e eu não queria. Suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo arrepiando minha pele. Eu queria lamber cada centímetro de seu corpo e apertar cada milímetro possível. Queria invadi-la. Como eu não pude desejar isso antes? Como eu pude não pensar em possui-la assim? Eu estava cego e louco. Eu era uma criança boba.

Senti ela levantar o quadril com força juntamente com suas costas e soltar o gemido mais longo e excitante que eu já tinha ouvido. Eu pude sentir todo seu corpo tremer em baixo dos meus dedos.

Subi até seu rosto, os olhos verdes nublados a respiração arfante, os seios subiam e desciam em um ritmo acelerado balançando, os toquei apertando de leve passando meu polegar pelo mamilo rígido fazendo-a gemer sem forças. Os braços agora jogados para trás da cabeça com as mãos engatadas na cabeceira de ferro da cama.

A beijei agora calmo e me perdi no tempo por um segundo. A senti puxando minhas calças e a boxer até desaparecer com elas e minha ereção finalmente ser liberada por inteiro a sua vista, ela o olhou um pouco surpresa.

—É muito grande... —ela disse arfante e por um momento me senti surpreso, mais tudo que me chamava a atenção era outro ponto do meu corpo agora sento tocado pelas mãos dela.

Meu pênis já estava mais que ereto quando senti suas mãos subindo e descendo com delicadeza como uma massagem quase inocente. Ela arfava. Logo os movimentos ficaram mais rápidos. Ela rodava as mãos sobre a base meu membro me fazendo gemer mesmo eu apertando os dentes para não emitir um som.

Logo inconscientemente me vi dando investidas nas suas mãos pequenas, eu estava fora de controle. Queria estar dentro dela o mais rápido possível pelo maior tempo que eu aguentasse.

Em um momento rápido ela mudou a posição e já estava montada em cima de mim.

Tortura...

Ela apoiou as mãos macias sobre meu tórax arfante e rebolou lentamente esfregando a vagina molhada sobre minhas bolas. O sorrisinho nos lábios dela era irritante ao mesmo tempo que excitante. Meu pênis ereto doía e latejava como nunca havia sentido antes. Aquilo não era nada comparado a nenhum tipo de masturbação que eu já havia feito tantas vezes.

—Sakura... — disse e prendi seus quadris tentando encaixar com desespero meu pênis em sua cavidade húmida e aberta. Mas ela não deixou e tirou minhas mãos rapidamente levantando o quadril liberando meu pau fazendo ele tremer.

—Não se mexa é a minha vez. —ela foi descendo pelas minhas pernas como uma gata enquanto me olhava.

Rodeou a base do meu pênis com uma das mãos apertando de leve enquanto a outra apertava em cima. Lambeu a ponta e girou a língua por toda a extensão. Os lábios rosados abocanharam a ponta do meu pênis o succionando de um modo tortuoso, lento demais. Eu sentia que iria enlouquecer. Minha cabeça iria explodir junto ao meu corpo.

Eu emaranhei minhas mãos nos cabelos rosados tentando faze-la engolir mais, ela não teve outra opção e colocou meu pau dentro da boca até onde conseguia. A cabeça dela estava em um movimento ritmado de vai e vem enquanto succionava e lambia tudo que podia e ao mesmo tempo apertava minhas bolas me provocando uma dor deliciosa.

Senti meu pênis inchar, latejar e aumentar cada vez mais dentro de sua boca quente. Minha cabeça jogada para trás dava voltas sentia meu rosto pegava fogo. Eu iria explodir a qualquer momento e de uma vez tudo foi liberado. Senti o corpo mole e caído na cama depois de grunhir alto jogando a cabeça mais ainda para trás. Meu corpo pegava fogo. Senti uma espécie de plenitude pelos minutos que fiquei caído na cama sem ao menos me mexer.

Ela subiu à cabeça limpando o canto da boca com os dedos finos e sentou-se em cima de mim novamente. A cena tirou meu cansaço e pude sentir meu pênis começar a reagir mais uma vez. Quente latejando.

—Já acabou Sasuke-kun? Pelo que você mostra nos treinamentos pensei que tinha mais resistência. —ela sorriu marota me tirando do sério. Ela era irritantemente deliciosa.

Tentei inverter o jogo de corpos para ficar em cima dela mas ela foi mais rápida e não permitiu. Já sentia meu pau duro de novo e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em fode-la com força naquele exato momento. Eu ia fazer ela aprender a não brincar comigo. Eu iria faze-la implorar por mais ou para parar.

Ela cavalgou lento em cima do meu pênis sem penetra-lo só me provocando. Eu podia sentir seu gozo espalhando pelo meu pau agora escorregadio. Ela passava a vagina húmida e inchada demais lentamente pela extensidade do meu pau desde seu púbis até o fim da vagina sem colocá-lo para dentro. Enquanto rebolava em cima de mim.

—Sakura! Você vai se arrepender. —disse arfante entre dentes. Ela me prendia com uma força estrondosa com as pernas macias. Ela me pagaria com juros e correção monetária e com tudo que eu tinha direito.

Ela abaixou o olhar e levou as mãos até meu pênis mais que ereto. O segurou, levantou os quadris e empurrou contra a abertura da sua vagina, ela errou e eu pude sentir seus fluidos escorregando pelo meu pau deslizando pela vagina batendo no púbis novamente me fazendo gemer seu nome alto e arfante.

—Se você fazer isso de novo eu não vou aguentar. —tentei rodear sua cintura molhada de suor e escorregadia com minhas mãos mas ela novamente as tirou de lá.

Ela voltou a repetir e dessa vez acertou. Colocou somente a ponta do meu pênis na entrada da sua cavidade quente, ela estava escorrendo seus fluidos. Eu levantei o tronco para tentar abocanhar um dos seus seios, seu pescoço, sua boca macia, mas ela me empurrou violentamente para a posição inicial me fazendo cair de costas.

Subia e descia somente na ponta inchada me atiçando cada vez mais. Quando eu tentava colocar a mãos em sua cintura para empurra-la para baixo e penetra-la de uma vez e senti-la totalmente por dentro ela ligeiramente as tirava dali. Passava as minhas mãos com desespero pelos cabelos e pelo meu rosto tentando inutilmente me controlar.

Parou com a tortura da quase penetração. Ainda segurando meu pênis nas mãos o esfregava e o apertava com lentitude sufocante em toda a extensidade da sua vagina molhada eu podia sentir o clitóris dela inchado pedindo por mais a vagina também estava com os lábios inchados. Queria poder chupa-la novamente naquele momento sentindo sua vagina tão inchada e exposta só para mim.

—Assim eu não vou aguentar Sakura... —era impossível falar. Eu involuntariamente tentava penetra-la com as estocadas mas ela não permitia e continuava a passar meu membro em sua vagina gozada para me torturar, seus fluidos já estavam escorrendo pelo meu pênis todo.

—É isso que você quer Sasuke-kun? —o sorrisinho de novo.

Levantou o quadril mais um pouco segurou meu pênis e se auto penetrou lenta e tortuosamente milímetro por milímetro. Eu grunhi alto de exasperação. Eu podia sentir todos seus fluidos escorrendo em sua cavidade quente palpitante e inchada pela excitação.

Ela cavalgava feroz em cima de mim rebolando quase colocando minhas bolas para dentro junto com meu pênis. Levei uma das minhas mãos até sua vagina massageando com meus dedos seu clitóris inchado a fazendo gemer loucamente cada vez mais. Meu membro inchado e dolorido pelas estocadas que eu era impedido de dar.

Eu sentia que iria gozar mais uma vez. E quando senti todo meu pau dentro dela e a fricção louca da sua cavidade os fluidos foram liberados com força deixando todo meu gozo escorrer. Meu pênis doía mas ela continuou cavalgando agora lentamente em cima de mim até senti-lo começar a ficar ereto mais uma vez.

Inclinou-se para meu tórax me beijando com fúria mordendo meus lábios enquanto eu a penetrava enquanto ela cavalgava em cima de mim. Sentia sua vagina totalmente aberta pela posição em que ela estava: quase deitada em meu peito.

Levei minha mão até sua vagina molhada por trás penetrando-a com fúria com meus dedos enquanto ela se auto penetrava com meu membro. Mas ainda não podia penetra-la completamente. Eu tentava dar estocadas mais fundas, queria a sentir apertada me aprisionando, queria penetrar sua vagina fechada. Faze-la gritar e gemer como nunca.

A virei de costas de surpresa e escutei um murmúrio negativo e segurei suas mãos sobre sua cabeça com uma das minhas mãos livres. Passei minhas pernas uma em cada lado de suas próprias pernas. As fechei com força o mais que consegui, ela tentava abri-las um pouco em forma de protesto e gemidos, mas eu não permitia. Eu disse que ela iria me pagar. Passei a mão livre por baixo de sua barriga e ergui um pouco seu quadril para cima. Suas pernas ainda apertadas uma a outra o máximo que eu podia.

Agarrei meu pênis e o guiei até sua vagina.

—Porra! você é muito apertada, Sakura.

Disse e logo com um pouco de força consegui colocar a cabeça do meu pênis na entrada de sua vagina escorregadia de tão molhada mas ainda assim com dificuldade pela estreites.

A ouvi soltar um gruído e tentar abrir um pouco as pernas com fúria contida para facilitar a penetração, mas novamente não permiti. Queria senti-la por inteiro cada milímetro de dentro dela. Queria preenche-la totalmente. Queria sentir meu pau latejante e inchado aprisionado com força por suas paredes.

Suas pernas continuaram bem fechadas enquanto eu forçava meu pênis com um pouco de dificuldade mais para dentro de sua cavidade contra seus protestos. Sua vagina recusava a aceita-lo tentando expeli-lo com força, forçando as paredes internas - ao mesmo tempo em que o aprisionava com os espasmos -, mas sem muito sucesso.

—Sasuke-kun! Eu... —ela não conseguia pronunciar frases completas. Ela só gemia incontrolável e sem ar nos pulmões enquanto apertava o lençol com força e se retorcia passando os seios e os mamilos no tecido brancos os deixando mais rígidos ainda. Ela tentava mexer a bunda para escapar mas eu não permitia e segurava-a com força mantendo meu pau – o tanto possível - dentro dela com as estocadas precisas que precisavam ser fortes para poder penetrar sua cavidade quente e que eu havia deixado totalmente apertada e estreita.

Ela estava tão quente e apertada que me fez perder o controle a primeira estocada completa foi até o fundo e pude sentir suas paredes tentando expulsar meu pênis mais uma vez com força, mas não permiti, continuei empurrando cada vez mais até penetra-la por inteiro. Ela protestava tentando abrir as pernas, mas gemia com vontade ao mesmo tempo. A única coisa que eu podia ouvir que me deixava ainda mais louco de tesão era meu nome saindo entrecortado de sua boca. Somente _eu_ Uchiha Sasuke poderia fazer aquilo com Haruno Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun... haaaaa...

A vagina apertada que de alguma forma me recusava me deixava ainda mais excitado, o impossível e o proibido sempre me atraíram. Meu pênis ficava cada vez mais duro e latejante pela rejeição. Estava fora de controle e as estocadas foram descontroladas e cada vez mais fundas quando retirava meu pênis de dentro dela para tornar a estoca-lo podia ver os lábios vaginais inchados e palpitantes pedindo por mais. Podia escutar ela gemer alto e ofegante como nunca.

—Sasuke... eu não aguento mais ... por favor... —mas as palavras delas não queriam dizer o que realmente diziam. Ela também queria e eu podia sentir pelo seu corpo todo. As paredes internas aprisionando meu membro cada vez mais apertado.

Ela abaixou o quadril com o corpo mole tentando escapar do meu pênis mas e eu o prendi em minhas mãos elevando-o mais um pouco para poder penetra-la mais fundo com voracidade mais algumas vezes. Queria invadi-la mais e mais, não queria parar. Não podia. Meu pau doía cada vez que eu a estocava forte na vagina apertada e estreita.

Podia ver seus seios balançando ao ritmo das estocadas violentas. Aquilo só me excitava cada vez mais agarrei seus seios apertando-os e sentindo sua macies. A estreites das paredes vaginais me deixava fora de mim quando ela comprimia meu pau dentro dela. Agora já podia sentir sua vagina um pouco mais receptiva, relaxada e muito mais molhada. Os fluidos misturados ao meu recente gozo. Ela era só minha. Ela gemeria só para mim.

As estocadas violentas duraram mais alguns segundos ainda podia sentir a rejeição de sua cavidade tentando com um pouco de força expulsar meu pênis de dentro dela mas o apertando com força ao mesmo tempo. Eu não permitia metia cada vez mais fundo escutando seus gemidos tortuosos pedindo para parar. Um pedido que queria dizer claramente que ela queria mais, como eu. Eu não pensava nisso quando a olhava quando tinha 12 anos, seus seios ainda pequenos me chamavam um pouco a atenção as vezes suprimia o pensamento de querer toca-los mas nada além disso.

Ela gemia alto com a voz entrecortada manhosa. Às mãos agarravam o lençol com fúria enquanto tentava mexer o quadril. Pensar que era eu que estava fazendo-a fica louca me deixava mais louco ainda.

Logo as estocadas foram ficando mais lentas e abri um pouco suas pernas para deixa-la agora mais cômoda. Pude sentir sua vagina inchada e a vi totalmente a mostra, os lábios inchados as paredes molhadas, rosadas, escorrendo e palpitantes, agora aceitando com vontade meu membro dentro dela. Separei suas pernas ainda mais e separei com meus dedos os lábios inchados para poder ver suas paredes vaginais internas inchadas e molhadas agora saltadas para fora. Não resisti e meti meus dedos circulando com eles sentindo sua vagina quente e palpitante só para mim. Sua vagina exposta em um movimento de vai e vem dos dedos que ainda estavam ali. Aquela era uma das melhores sensações que já havia sentido não se comparava a nada vingança não existia no meu cérebro naquele momento juntamente com todo o resto.

Retirei os dedos molhados e segurei com minhas mãos suas pernas a penetrei rápido e com força. O ritmo era acelerado.

O orgasmo chegou meu corpo tremeu e com uma estocada lenta e profunda derramei tudo dentro dela. A segurando ainda de costas para mim retirei meu pênis da sua cavidade com delicadeza e pude ver em sua vagina escorrendo seus fluidos misturados ao meu gozo branco. Sua vagina agora totalmente a mostra como antes para fora pela excitação que eu havia proporcionado a ela. Eu Uchiha Sasuke, e não outro, nunca seria outro. Ela era minha.

Ela arfava ofegante quando virou de costas para a cama depois que a liberei. Os seios descobertos pulando pela respiração agitada.

A puxei para mim pela cintura a colando ao meu corpo sentindo seus mamilos rígidos contra meu peito. Ficamos um tempo em silencio.

—Você não cansa nunca? —perguntou divertida e cansada.

Subi rapidamente em cima dela rodeando suas pernas em minha cintura.

—Se for para ficar dentro de você, não, não me canso.

A beijei lento e profundo ela passou os braços pelo meu pescoço me atraindo para ela beijei seu pescoço com suavidade e calma. Senti ela passar uma das mãos pelo meu peito e abrir as pernas um pouco mais deixando-as caídas uma em cada lado do meu corpo, com cansaço.

Comecei a penetra-la com suavidade e sentir sua respiração com gemidos em meu pescoço. As estocadas lentas enquanto a beijava profundamente, era como se o beijo estivesse ritmado com as estocadas leves e agora delicadas. Afundei o rosto no seu pescoço molhado de suor e grunhi baixo ao sentir o corpo dela estremecer de leve pelo seguinte orgasmo, dessa vez calmo, lento, romântico. Liberei minha essência dentro dela e apoiei minha cabeça entre seus seios enquanto ela remexia meus cabelos com delicadeza. Eu queria ficar ali...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—TEMEEEEEE! TEMEEEEEEE! —o loiro se esguelhava na porta do amigo.

O Uchiha acordou arfante ergueu as cobertas os lençóis não estavam nada apresentáveis e muito menos seu membro, que se encontrava pronto pra uma duríssima batalha em posição de sentido. Levantou-se e foi ate o banheiro, não conseguia nem mijar direito

—Mijar com o pau duro deveria ser proibido, porra! —passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados de suor enquanto tentava acertar o vaso sanitário. —não podia nem encostar direito no membro estava mais que dolorido como se tivesse tido uma verdadeira sessão enorme de sexo durante a noite e não só um sonho molhado.

Se vestiu rápido, depois de um banho muito, sim, muito frio. Desceu as escadas correu até a posta vestiu os sapatos bateu a porta de qualquer jeito. Pro inferno se a porta ficaria aberta ele era Uchiha Sasuke, quem se atreveria a assaltá-lo?

—Teme! Eu preciso falar com você! —o Uzumaki disse desesperado.

—Cai fora Naruto. —foi tudo que o loiro ouviu, depois presenciou um vulto descer correndo a rua.

Bateu na porta escura, nada, bateu novamente, esperou um momento arfante e logo a musa dos seus recentes sonhos mais que molhados e impróprios apareceu escancarando a porta da própria casa. Dessa vez ela estava vestida, mas nada que o Uchiha não pudesse dar um jeito.

—Sakura. —estava arfante pela corrida —Lembra quando eu te disse que um relacionamento serio era complicado e era melhor sermos só amigos novamente?

—Sim! Mas porque isso agora Sasuke-kun? —os olhos verdes desconfiados. A face mais que confusa a boca rosada meio aberta pela surpresa.

—Esquece toda aquela porra que eu disse. Eu tava louco pra caralho. — arfou mais um pouco pela corrida, após terminar a frase.

Estabilizou-se e a puxou pela cintura até colar seu corpo ao dela. Passou a mão pela nuca da Haruno e aprofundou o beijo que era só um preludio para um sonho que iria com certeza se realizar. Afinal de contas ele era Uchiha Sasuke e fazia tudo o que queria.

E quem foi o infeliz que disse que sonhos não podem ser realizados? Para Uchiha Sasuke esse infeliz estava morto e enterrado.

:

:

:

_**Owari **_

_:_

Nota:

_¹ Simplificando: a primeira punheta nunca se esquece e ela havia sido concebida com a imagem de Haruno Sakura. Depois de um belo e molhado sonho¹._

Essa foi uma alusão a fic da Srta. Pezzino: Embaraço.

Obrigada Cah por me deixar fazer a alusão em minha fic *-*

:

;

_Sim essa foi mais uma das loucuras da Defenders, dedico essa fic a todas as gurias maravilhosas que me proporcionam momentos tão engraçados e tanta inspiração para minhas fic's. Obrigada amores _

:

:

:

_Até a próxima fic pessoal o/_

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**


End file.
